Late
by Cordelia Rose
Summary: In which Gwaine is late for training and simultaneously makes good use of an abandoned section of the castle. One-shot.


_Chapter 1/1_

_Warning/s: Sex._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I just decided to write some smut and this is the result. Seriously, I have no idea where this sprung from but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't surprised really. Initially, yes, he was, but after the first wave of shock had died down, actually, he should have seen it coming. It was obvious really. Maybe if he had discovered it a different way, however, then he might not have been quite so stunned.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a clear day in Camelot, so Arthur had called the knights down for a training session half an hour earlier than usual, just in case the pleasant weather didn't last. The absence of one knight, however, was glaringly obvious so Arthur sent Percival to seek out the non-existent knight. When he returned with a shrug of his shoulders and a promise that he had searched every corner of the castle. With a "hhmph" and an order for Sir Leon to take over the training, Arthur set off himself to double check.<p>

He didn't doubt that Percival had been thorough, but unlike the gentle giant of a knight, he knew all of the hidden corridors and secret niches. His first stop was Gwaine's chambers – he pressed his ear to the door, and then knocked, and then getting no reply, pushed the door open softly. He moved on, checking all the concealed nooks and crannies he knew of.

He was starting to grow tired after about half an hour of traipsing around. He had nearly completed one lap of the castle by now, and the area that he was heading into was mostly abandoned. It had been where Morgana's chambers were so nobody ventured there anymore. As far as Arthur knew, the rooms there were just collecting dust now.

He decided to skip the area altogether – what would Gwaine be doing down there? – when he heard a muffled thump and a quiet, low groan. Arthur paused and moved closer quietly. There was another moan, then another, two different people, that much he could tell, but that was all. He couldn't tell gender, let alone who it actually was. He crept forward a bit more and then blushed to the tips of his ears. Oh. It was…sexual moaning.

Arthur hesitated. Should he turn back or carry on to find out who it was? It could be Gwaine. He wouldn't put it past the knight to have brought a maiden from the town back up to the castle, and use the part that was virtually abandoned to avoid being caught. Arthur decided to proceed quietly, identify where the noises were coming from and then find out who it was. If it was Gwaine, then he'd save the poor woman he was…consummating with…the embarrassment of being caught by the king of Camelot and punish Gwaine later.

There were four rooms in the small corridor; one that was Morgana's old bedchamber and the small antechamber, and another two that weren't used for anything, just bare, empty rooms. It definitely wasn't coming from the deserted bedchamber or antechamber, so that left the two rooms.

Arthur opened one with a soft, but audible, click, but was relieved to find it empty when he poked his head round. That left the last room. Very slowly, Arthur trod towards the oaken door and was relieved to find it ajar. He didn't have to worry about any noises as he peered round the curved wood cautiously. Gwaine was there, alright, but it definitely wasn't a maiden with him…

* * *

><p>"Gwaine!" Merlin hissed, as the knight insistently tugged him down the corridor. "You have training!" He looked around him cautiously as Gwaine dragged him into their usual room and placed his hands on the serving boy's waist.<p>

"So what?" Gwaine winked, tossing his hair from his eyes and sliding his hands down to Merlin's thighs, chuckling at the bright red that flushed over his face. "I know you want this as much as I do." He didn't give the serving boy a chance to answer before he crashed his lips against Merlin's hurriedly, pushing him back against the wall and slipping his hands in between Merlin's legs, his thumbs teasingly stroking over Merlin's growing cock.

"Gwaine," Merlin breathed, rutting against the older man's hands, helpless now. Gwaine knew exactly how to put him on the edge and he delighted in it as he cursed his own weakness.

Gwaine coaxed the younger man to take a step backwards, and then another, and then another, until his back was against the wall. His breeches were easy to undo, and Merlin shivered as the cold air hit his legs. As the roguishly-handsome knight knelt down, Merlin stripped off his shirt and wound his hands into Gwaine's long hair, steadying himself by leaning against the wall. Gwaine grinned at the sight of Merlin's cock, long and thicker than his own. At first it had intimidated him, and he had wondered how on earth he was going to get even half of it down his throat, but then he had learnt that Merlin really didn't care how much of it was in his mouth, as long as some of it was.

Gwaine licked his lips and glanced up at Merlin quickly, who was panting with his eyes half-closed, before he sucked the head of Merlin's cock into his mouth. He tasted faintly of salt and clean, if something could taste of clean. Gwaine wrapped his hand around the base of Merlin's cock so he wouldn't rush himself into choking and used the other to fondle Merlin's balls, massaging the soft flesh. He bobbed his head up and down at a slightly faster pace, adjusting to Merlin's delectable cock in his mouth, and then took another half-finger measure or so into his mouth. By now half of his mouth was full but he felt like it was more already.

"Gwaine," Merlin gasped out, his fingers tightening and his nails digging into Gwaine's scalp. His breathing was rapid and irregular now, hitching in his throat every now and then. "Fu-uck…" His voice trailed off as Gwaine took him further into his mouth, his cock starting to slide down his throat, very barely.

Gwaine hummed gently, closing his eyes in enjoyment. He didn't enjoy the actual act of taking Merlin in his mouth, but he loved giving Merlin pleasure. It turned him on and there was an uncomfortable hardness in his trousers. He badly wanted to rub and stroke himself but Merlin was stressed right now, Arthur had been working him too hard: this time was for Merlin.

Hesitantly, Gwaine removed the hand that was stopping him from taking too much of Merlin's delicious cock, and went a little bit further. He didn't miss Merlin's choked "oh, fucking – Gwaine, Gods-" just before he gagged and pulled off completely, coughing.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked immediately, eying the retching knight apprehensively. He never knew whether to help or to apologise in these situations. Obviously Gwaine had decided to go deeper than normal but it was his cock.

Gwaine nodded, a mischievous grin spreading across his face again. "My own fault," he said airily. "Let me get back to it and I'll try not to mess it up again." Eagerly he reached for Merlin's cock, but Merlin swatted his hands away and grabbed his wrists instead, hauling the shorter man to his feet easily.

Gwaine smirked as Merlin pulled him close to his naked body, his erection painfully clear as it poked into his stomach. Their lips met and roughly grazed over each other, and Merlin unlaced the front of Gwaine's trousers and enveloped Gwaine's cock with his hand, rubbing quickly and building up mouth-watering friction. Gwaine groaned, muffled by Merlin's mouth, and even though it was the hardest thing in the world to do, detached their lips.

Merlin's blue eyes met with Gwaine's brown, which soon became gold against brown as Merlin summoned a small bottle of oil. He uncapped it eagerly and tapped it against his palm, throwing the glass vial aside when he was satisfied he had enough. "Gwaine," Merlin commanded, dipping two of his fingers from the opposite hand into the pool of oil.

The knight obediently stripped himself and let Merlin rub the oil over his erection, shivering at the cold. Gwaine watched as Merlin roughly pushed the two fingers inside his own hole, his cock twitching as soon as he entered himself, stretching himself in preparation for Gwaine's cock – though not as thick as Merlin's, he was definitely longer and Merlin knew that Gwaine loved to completely fill him up.

When Merlin was finished, he beckoned Gwaine towards him, settling his hands on his shoulders and lifting one leg up so Gwaine could find his hole easier. "Ready?" Gwaine asked, littering his neck with small sucks and nips. Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat which Gwaine took to mean "yes", and guided his cock towards the small, puckered hole.

Gwaine didn't bother with being gentle; he shoved into him in one swift movement. Their moans matched each other in volume and Merlin breathed in through his nose swiftly. He felt filled to the hilt even though Gwaine had barely started to enter him, and he couldn't wait for more.

Merlin was tight and hot and wet around Gwaine's cock, and with a grunt Gwaine pushed into him even more. Merlin scratched down his back, surely leaving bright scarlet tracks, finally securing his hands on Gwaine's toned buttocks.

With a few more thrusts and twice as many moans, Gwaine had squeezed his whole length into Merlin's gorgeous, snug heat. "Fuck," Gwaine breathed, pressing his teeth into Merlin's jutting collarbone. Merlin was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling in time with his heartbeat. His fingers were still pressed into Gwaine's soft flesh, just painful enough to be pleasurable but not so much that it was distressing. Gwaine loved pushing Merlin to the point of losing his comprehensibility.

"Gwaine," Merlin choked out, his cock hard against both of their stomachs. Gwaine's stomach rubbed against the underside of it, causing maddening friction, but Gwaine knew exactly how much Merlin could take before he was pushed over the edge, and equally how to keep him on the edge. "Hard – harder, harder, p-p-please."

"Okay, sweet," Gwaine muttered, and pulled himself out a little further before ramming back in. Merlin's knees faltered and Gwaine pulled his leg around his hip to steady him. Merlin squeezed his hands hard, asking Gwaine for more, so the knight was as chivalrous as always and did as he had been begged.

"Gw-ai-ne," Merlin whined as Gwaine pounded into him over and over, setting a steady rhythm. He loved it this hard, with his back being grazed against the stone wall and his nipples hardening in the cold air and his mouth wide open in a never-ending groan. He also hated it because Gwaine always managed to win him over and he knew that the knight would continue to use sex whenever he wanted to get out of something.

Gwaine was grunting hard, his stamina holding up thanks to his copious training, but his legs were starting to burn. He pulled out reluctantly, panting, grinning at Merlin's indignant whine. "Hands and knees," he ordered, stroking himself to keep him hard. His buttocks were stinging from Merlin's fingertips and his back was burning. Merlin collapsed shakily and positioned himself as Gwaine had told him to.

"Please," he beseeched the knight, trying to spread himself open as wide as he could so Gwaine would fuck him again. He was aching already from how hard Gwaine had slammed into him but he hadn't found the small bundle of nerves which caused Merlin the most pleasure yet, and his cock was yearning to be touched.

Gwaine ran his hands over the pink flesh of Merlin's buttocks, squeezing lightly, before he knelt down and shuffled towards the submissive serving boy. He pushed in gently at first, relishing in Merlin's moans, before starting to pick up the old pace. He angled upwards, knowing that Merlin would be impatient for release now, and reached around to stroke Merlin's cock.

Merlin shuddered and groaned, pushing himself back against Gwaine's cock. He felt Gwaine's balls slap against his perineum just as he finally hit the sweet spot inside him. He couldn't help himself; he screamed very, very, very loudly, a pure screech of, "Gwaine!", followed by a string of curse words.

Unfortunately, their pleasure only lasted for a few more seconds. A very shocked, very traumatised and very red Arthur Pendragon interrupted their fucking. There was a moment of silence when the three men stared at each other: Arthur, blushing furiously by the door, Gwaine, grinning instead of feeling embarrassed like most normal people, and Merlin, still bent over awkwardly with a cock inside him.

"I'll go," Arthur said suddenly, in a rather strangled voice. Gwaine laughed and shifted himself, obviously ready to start again as if nothing had happened.

Merlin, on the other hand, found that he wasn't so aroused anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Where the hell did this come from I am a very disturbed person_

_Anyway if you liked this rubbish smut please leave me some feedback!_


End file.
